We've Met Before
by Shadows and Lightning
Summary: Alex changes his appearance all the time. Why? Because SCORPIA is after him. And so are many others. His friend is dead and so is his family. The only ones he has left to turn to are the ones he can't trust. DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION; PLEASE PM ME IF INTERESTED, thankyou.
1. Chapter 1

We've Met Before – The rewrite.

AN – This is We've Met Before – The rewrite. Basically I read through and thought 'Damn… that is rather crappy.' So I'm going to re-write it but it will still have the same story line etc.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own ALEX RIDER

-This is a story about how Alex is always changing his identity. In the end K-unit will finally help him back to his real self.

Names

Ben Daniels_ Fox

Josh Young_ Eagle

Rocky Steineckert_ Snake

James Armstrong_ Wolf

Chapter One- Oblivious Reunion

James Armstrong looked up from his steaming mocha to glare at the door as it opened, setting off the chime. As he turned his glare towards the person who had just come in his facial expression changed to surprise.

A young woman, around the age of sixteen, stepped through and closed the door. Looking around she caught James' eye and smiled. Her dirty blonde hair ran down to her waist covering the print on her ripped denim jacket and her white Ramones shirt which was tucked into a pair of black high-waisted jeans with rips going down the legs.

Blinking Josh tuned back into the conversation his mates were having. As usual it was something rather weird. Josh, Ben and Ryker were talking about a girl. An ex-girlfriend of some guy, whose sisters' best friends' brother, got caught up in a shootout. But James' attention was soon reverted back on the girl, who at this point in time was being handed a hot chocolate by the boredom filled guy behind the counter.

As she turned around, her eyes drifted towards the booth that was being occupied by the guys. She slowly walked over in a shy manner, looking directly at James.

"Hi… I'm Max or Maximum… It really depends on what you wish to call me, and I don't mean 'call me', that's silly because you don't… have my… number. And now here I'm blabbering on, dammit." She let out a little laugh and scratched the back of her neck grinning slightly. "So anyway, do you mind if I sit here... Everywhere else is full."

"Sure, why not." Four pairs of eyes flashed towards him; one pair grateful and the others in shock. "Thank you so much!" She plonked herself down next to the ginger, who was sitting there awkwardly, "So… You know you can continue your conversation. Just pretend I'm not here or something, I really couldn't care less."

James let out a little laugh as he held out his hand, "The names James Armstrong." Max eyed off his hand before letting her eyes trail up his arm, and, as a faint blush appeared on her face, she shook his hand saying that it was nice to meet him. James soon continued introducing everyone else, the skirmish ginger being Rocky Steineckert, the tall guy bouncing around in his seat was Josh Young, and the last one, who was just staring at her, was Ben Daniels. Hearing the last name Max's eyes widened slightly but it went unnoticed by the four men.

The conversation continued between Max and James as the other three started talking about previous matters.

As Max took the last sip out of her now cold drink and looked over at the guys who were fighting over a chip. Laughing she looked over at James, catching him glancing at her. "Well I better get going, my mums probably about to send out a search party… Anyway it was nice to meet you all, wouldn't mind bumping into you again." She got up and went and put her mug over on the counter then came back to grab her wallet off the table before saying goodbye once again.

'That was K-unit…' Shaking her head she looked down at her wallet noticing a small bit of napkin poking out of the top. She stopped to take a look at it, taking it out she flattened it in her hand and read; _Long time no see Cub -Wolf._ Her eyes widened as she spun around to look back into the café looking at the man she now knew as James, who laughing to himself. 'Well, that's awkward.'

Words- 619


	2. Chapter 2

We've Met Before – The rewrite.

AN – This is We've Met Before – The rewrite. Hope you like this one better than the original.

Disclaimer- I Do Not Own ALEX RIDER

-This is a story about how Alex is always changing his identity. In the end K-unit will finally help him back to his real self.

Names

- Ben Daniels_ Fox

- Josh Young_ Eagle

- Rocky Steineckert_ Snake

- James Armstrong_ Wolf

Chapter Two- When Identity Swaps

"Maximum where on earth were you?!" Her mum, who was actually Mr Smithers' daughter in real life, yelled at her as soon as she walked through the door.

"Well mum… I was making new friends at the café, is that a problem?" Her mum sighed shaking her head, "No it's not, but you just have to be careful! Who knows who's out there okay? I'm going to miss you, you know. This month went so quickly, at least now I know why my dad loves you so much…" She gave Max a big bear hug and told they had to be at the bank soon and that Max should pack her bags.

As they walked through the doors of the bank Michelle winked at the lady working behind the desk, who rolled her eyes in return and let them through to the back where an elevator was. They quickly got into the elevator and soon they reached the top floor, the long corridor was a boring white, like the rest of floor, and only as they reached the end they saw colour. It was the large, heavy cedar wood door that was designed to tower over anyone who went near it, the door in which leads to Alan Blunts office.

As Michelle went to rise her hand to knock Alex stormed right on in with an expressionless face. "So what's it this time Blunt?"

"Maximum, you don't just storm right into a room like that! They could have been talking about things that aren't to be known!" Alex turned around to look at her part time mum, "It's Alex now Michelle… It's all over." Was all Alex said to her with his voice slightly deeper than before. Alex's hands moved up to the mop of dirty blonde hair atop of his head. "Can I change now? This is so slowly driving me to the brink of insanity."

At Blunts nod Alex stormed off through a side door that was half hidden behind a potted plant. Standing next to the plant along the wall was a small group of men who all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Gentlemen meet Michelle Smithers; Michelle this is Wolf, Snake, Eagle and Fox." After that the room fell to silence as they waited for Alex to come back into the room.

After a few minutes there was a small crash as the door flew open to reveal a tall blonde, teenaged boy, who was dusting off shirt like nothing had happened. "Blunt, I do hope you know that I'm keeping this shirt? I do love the Ramones after all." He clapped his hands together with one more thing on mind; "Also if the next thing you old farts have planned is to stick me with the muscle crazed bimbos known as K-unit, whilst there on leave I think I'd prefer to go give myself up to Scorpia and have it all over and done with."

"Alex, shut up. Yes, you are going to be living with K-unit for the next month whilst they are on leave but, and this is a pretty big but-"

"Wait but as in but? Or butt as in arse butt?" Alex tilted his head with a small frown. Blunts eye twitched as Eagle tried, but failed, to smother his own laughter.

"Alex; sit down, shut up and listen for once in your life. As I was saying yes you will be staying with them for the next month _but_ as usual you won't be Alex. And you better be bloody happy that I'm feeling nice today and that I'm letting you choose all the other things…"

Words- 619


	3. ADOPTION NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE TO ALL WHOM HAVE READ/ARE READING/OR ARE WAITING FOR UPDATES; ****I am officially ABANDONING TWO OF MY STORIES**...

If any of you feel as though you could give either of these a triumphant return and make them 'great' and not just grow to hate them like I have you may message me for the case of an ADOPTION... If you have a new vision feel free to message me about, I hope they go to someone who gives them victory.

The stories UP FOR ADOPTION are as follows; (If they get taken I will note it next to the title along with the new author)

-_'Walking Dead'  
><em>(Alex Rider by Anthony Horowitz)  
>Rated T<br>Supernatural/Angst  
>Alex was sent to BB... but never made it there. Ben goes to tell the story. For some reason, there he is, in the corner of the Sergeant's office, standing silently... Alex Rider was assassinated by an unknown figure in his very bedroom, after receiving a threat MI6 were quite content with their plans on sending the boy back to the SAS training facility where he first started his career. Although the only fault in there plans was that they took a few too many minutes to get him out... This is a story where Alex is unaccepting of his own death and is still under the assumption he is going to BB. After getting there he makes his presence clear to Ben and K-Unit affectively causing the commotion of a group of professional tough guys pissing their pants.<p>

-_'We've Met Before'  
><em> (Alex Rider by Anthony Horowitz)  
>Rated M<br>Drama  
>Alex changes his appearance all the time. Why? Because SCORPIA is after him. And so are many others. His friend is dead and so is his family. The only ones he has left to turn to are the ones he can't trust. Alex is being forced out of one hiding place to another repeatedly by none other than SCORPIA. Instead of being placed into a common safe house Alex is forced into a type of protection made just for him; a type of protection where he changes his identity more often then not, moving from house to house so on so forth. K-Unit are bitch slapped in the face with the duty to protect him for a month and try not to slip up his identity only to find that there was no point in an identity since SCORPIA was right there from the very start.<p> 


End file.
